Simplicity
by BannanaMilk
Summary: Oswald was always a glutton for attention and Edward was always happy to oblige. A collection of interconnected pieces that explore Oswald & Edward's rekindled relationship far after they've established themselves as The Penguin and the Riddler. This work contains pieces of various ratings. Chapter one is definitely mature ( domestic shower fluff)
1. Warmth

No real plot, in this drabble. This is part of a series of interconnected one shots of various ratings. So they are more like pieces of the same story than chapters.

This is one is definitely **mature**. Just overall they will be little scenes or stories between Os & Ed

with bits of character exploration.

* * *

The steam of the shower was almost like a curtain. Neither of them was aware of how long they'd been in here. Edward was doing his best to make sure that Oswald was constantly under stream of warm water, even if he had to withstand bouts of cool air. His nerve endings we're so aflame from the sheer heat of the moment that he could care less.

He kept a steady pace, snapping his hips forward just roughly enough to pry those delicious moans from Oswald's parted lips. There was such a delicate balance to be kept between pleasurable and aggressive force. There was a right place and time for everything within their sexual encounters. But here, under that warm stream of water from the wide shower head, there was no need for games or power play, just pure unbridled pleasure.

Edward held Oswald's wrists firmly in place above his head as he dipped his head down to trail warm, wet kisses along the side of his boyfriend's neck. He made sure to bite the junction between Oswald's sharp jawline and neck and the center of Oswald's neck, earning that needy whimper that never ceased to send a shiver down his spine.

Oswald was the most beautiful like this; lost in the throes of pleasure, inhibitions to the wind. There was something even more arousing about the fact that he had such a viciously powerful man, the king of Gotham, pinned between his body and the wall of the shower stall, writhing and moaning his name like a mantra.

But Oswald had always been a glutton for attention and Edward was pleased to give it to him, soaked in honey, on a silver platter.

Ed's free hand traces slowly down Oswald's ribs, grazing his blunt nails over the skin. His tongue traces down the shell of the smaller man's ear. He nips the lobe before whispering huskily, "Did you know that most penguins are monogamous? Only choosing another partner in the misfortunate instance that their chosen mate has died."

Oswald looked over his shoulder, face flushed, freckles ever present. He tugged at the hand keeping his wrists captive but his request is not granted. "I-if you don't fuck me harder, -I'm going to have the misfortune of looking for a new mate," he attempted to growl to through heavy breaths. But the moans that were laced between each sentence and edge of desperation in his voice made it evident that the threat was idle.

Ed released a hoarse chuckle, kissing Oswald's cheek while he picks up the pace. "My apologies" After countless times he probably should have learned how much Oswald _loved_ riddles and fun facts during sex. He takes advantage of the gap when Oswald roughly thrusts back to meet him to slip his hand around his lover's cock.

The breathy response of "Ed-ahh" And tip of Oswald's head backwards is enough for him to know that he is forgiven. The taller man takes his opportunity to inhale the scent of his lover's hair mingled with the citrus shampoo. There is something so comforting about the way Oswald smells.

Edward can't help but growl softly as he thrusts harder into the tight heat around his cock. It takes all his effort to slow his pace and pull out of Oswald completely. He's met with a displeased gasp.

"What are you doing?" whines the darker haired man. Ed grabs his love by the shoulders and turns him, quickly lifting Oswald and wrapping the smaller man's legs around his waist."Making you come." He smirks, finally able to look into those gorgeous green eyes. He takes extra care to support Oswald's bad leg as he eases back in, using the new angle to hit a certain spot with full force.

"Fuck!" His little bird's pretty green eyes roll back as his whole body arches. "Yes, yes, yes Ed! God-don't stop." Oswald screeched, digging his nails into his boyfriend's shoulders.

Edward leaned forward and captured his lover's lips, swallowing his moans while he started to stroke Oswald's needy cock again. His own moans reverberated off Oswald's lips and they were locked in the heated kiss. Oswald nibbles on Ed's lower lip and captures his tongue between his teeth sucking greedily before finally breaking for air.

Oswald's breath comes in heavy pants, his moans mingled with Edward's, their foreheads pressed together as the warm water plastered their hair to their heads.

"I-i'm going to come" the smaller man moans against Ed's lips, warning his love as his inner walls begin to clamp around Edward's swollen cock.

"Then come for me, love." Ed whispers against his lips, stroking Oswald faster.

The flushed look on Oswald's face, the tightness around his cock and the delicious whimpers pouring from Oswald's lips had the taller man on the edge. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

A few more strokes of his hand and Oswald's head fell back. He moaned Ed's name loudly as his release spilled onto his lover's hand. The sound of his name in that husky voice had Edward spilling his seed inside his lover's eager hole.

He leaned forward to kiss Oswald desperately, moaning his name between each kiss as they rode out their orgasms.

Ed could feel Oswald's warm breath against his neck as tried to catch his own breath, letting a few gasps fall into Oswald's hair. He carefully lowered his boyfriend after pulling out gently. Long fingers brushed Oswald's hair out of his face.

"My, my, you made a mess." He smirked and the ruffled the hair of the flushed man before him. He did love their height difference quite a lot. "Whatever should I do with you?"

"It's your fault." Oswald pouted, glaring heatedly upward at the taller man. "So it's your problem."

"Such a sassy little bird." Ed washed the cum off of his hands and gently lathered them with soap so he could whisk the rest off his and Oswald's stomach.

The water had gone from hot to barely lukewarm.

Ed turn off the shower and helped Oswald out, drying himself and playfully helping his boyfriend dry off. It was obvious by Oswald's movements that his leg was a bit sore.

Edward tossed the towel away nonchalantly after drying and quickly pulled Oswald's off of him.

"Stop it" Oswald hissed, cheeks burning bright red.

"There is no need. I've seen you naked hundreds of times."

"It's just common decenc-" he was interrupted by a pair of strong arms lifting him. "Put me down!" Oswald wailed.

"Are you ready for bed?" Edward ignored the complaint.

Regardless of how many times they did this, he knew Oswald loved to be carried by him. He basked in the attention and had evenly coyly requested to be carried when he was in his seductive moods. _This was not one of them_. But Oswald was alluring in his many facets. The fierce and commanding kingpin, the well spoken gentleman, the sassy, needy child that was smothered by his mother, and the slivers of an insecure boy who had been tormented by bullies. All of those elements fused together to create the perfect blend that was Oswald Cobblepot.

"Yes." Oswald gave up the fight and relaxed in his lover's arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm exhausted."

"Then my work is done."

"I suppose," Oswald teased, "until tomorrow."

Edward's places Oswald down gently, watching him roll over, expecting to be cuddled. He crawled in bed beside him, pressing his body firmly against his boyfriend's and pressed a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Good night, Oswald."

There was a barely audible sigh of content.

"Good night, Edward"

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks guys!


	2. Needy

More domestic fluff and sassy Oswald. Edward is sassy too. Sasstastic.

Thereis a bit more of a setting here. This collection takes place in the future. Ed & Oswald are in an established relationship. But as the drabbles go one you will figure out more of what that relationship is and how it came to be.

 **Mature content.** But not as much as the last piece.

* * *

A field of stars turned slowly behind his eyelids. It seemed so far away in the heavens, yet right beyond his fingertips, slowly drifting. It was rare nights like these that Oswald was blessed with deep, nearly dreamless sleep. The dreams were always simplistic and calming or warm and enveloping; all to be nearly forgotten in the morning.

It seemed that he could only fall into such a serene state when he had someone in particular beside him. The only trouble was, that did not happen often enough.

He was floating happily on the border of slumber and the real world, only to be brought to the surface by a finger gently tracing along his spine.

"Mmm" Oswald hummed sleepily as he shivered in delight. His eyes hadn't attempted to open. He was far too comfortable.

The finger lazily made its way down and then up again, brushing softly against his shoulder. It was followed by a pair of lips peppering kisses there and along his neck.

Oswald sighed in content, waking, all though somewhat reluctantly.

"What time is it?" He whispered to the source of his delightful torment.

"6 am"

Oswald whined unceremoniously.

A little chuckle hummed in his ear, followed by a little nip at the shell. He felt himself being wrapped in a tight embrace, a warm body firmly pressed behind him.

"You're acting like I am trying to persuade you into getting out of bed." Edward whispered into his ear, a teasing tone teetering on every syllable. "I have no intention of doing so."

A little nip at Oswald's neck was making it very difficult to slumber peacefully. He felt a rush of heat run through his body. "In fact, we can stay here all day." His lover's voice was low and husky.

"Unlike you, I don't have any days off." He retorted, ever the sassy one even while half asleep. Oswald's body seemed to disagree with the sass in his voice as he arched to every touch.

But Edward knew better. This was Oswald's way of saying, _don't leave me._

"I wouldn't call them days off." He quipped back.

Oswald sighed dramatically, considering that Edward could not see him roll his eyes.

They had been doing this dance for years now. Oswald, being a respectable businessman, had a multifarious schedule. He was not only responsible for one of the most frequented clubs in Gotham, he also had less conspicuous operations to run. Keeping both sides of his business unmingled was a task on its own.

Edward on the other hand did not have a solid occupation. In fact, chaos was his occupation. How liberating it must have been to be a professional criminal.

Oswald himself, would never desire such a lifestyle. Neither did he enjoy the long bouts of separation the two of them had to endure thanks to Ed's occupation. He would be gone days, weeks, sometimes months. All of his absences we're indefinite, and impossible to gage in length.

This was incredibly frustrating for Oswald, who kept a general schedule for his own life. But, despite their quarrels, he loved this man too much to change him.

That is why times like this had to be savored.

"If fact I always attend very important business during my time off the job." Edward's warm breath brushed Oswald's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

Oswald finally rolled over, locking eyes with the other man for a second before pressing their lips together gently. It was a slow and languid kiss. Oswald's tongue brushed Ed's lower lip, sliding in when allowed entrance.

There tongues tangled slowly at first before plunging into heated waters, tongues battling for dominance and teeth clashing in clumsy passion. Oswald almost felt light-headed as the ferocity of the kiss ran through his body like lightning. He decided to slow things down, taking Ed's lower lip between his and suckling gently. After earning a little moan he broke away.

"What if I don't always feel like priority business."

Ed's quirked a brow at the man across from him. He was still panting from the intensity of their kiss, and this one had the nerve to claim he wasn't getting enough attention.

"Ha" He rolled Oswald on top of him, running his hands along his sides and pulling . "You've always been so needy." He smirked at his lover, albeit, gazing into his eyes adoringly.

"Needy?" Oswald hissed back. He crossed his arms and raised his nose upward like a bratty child. "I was merely stating the claim to enjoy my presence then leave for three weeks and the only correspondence I get are the news headlines with your name all over them."

Ed couldn't help but chuckle. He wouldn't let Oswald's temper tantrum ruin the mood. In fact, these little banters had become a regular part of their relationship. It was a wonder how far they had come from being at each other's throats.

In fact, I was fairly uncharacteristic of Oswald to make such confession. But he tended to be a little loose-lipped when he was tired. Ed felt a little guilty for his absences. But it couldn't be helped and besides didn't distance make the heart grow fonder?

"Yes, needy. That's one thing that hasn't changed in seven years."

He uncrossed Oswald's arms gently and threaded their fingers together at his sides.

His eyes roamed over Oswald's body. Ed was thankful that they'd gone to bed without dressing last night. He was often denied this spectacular view in lieu of Oswald's silk pajamas. For someone so incredibly fierce as what was built quite delicately.

"And god, Oswald, that's rich coming from the man who spent two years trash talking and throwing objects at me during a majority of our encounters." The smirk lingers on Ed's lips despite the color rising in his boyfriend's cheeks and the pursing of Oswald's lips.

"You-!" Oswald growled but he was interrupted when he felt the stroke of a thumb over his lower lip.

"So needy, yet so powerful. You are ruled by your emotions but you do not show that side to anyone. It's fascinating. You have always been a very passionate person. And I've always loved that about you." Edward swallowed nervously. He was feeling a little bit vulnerable. He, like Oswald, was not fond of confessions.

Oswald nipped the intruding thumb. The anger in his eyes melted into a pout. He shifted in Ed's lap as the taller man leaned forward. Oswald gasped as he felt a pair of warm lips press to his neck.

"Now if you don't believe that I see you as a priority, I can definitely prove it to you," Ed whispered coyly into his neck between kisses.

He nipped one of Oswald's weak spots, running his tongue over it. He was definitely going to leave a mark. Oswald looked gorgeous with love bites on his neck, substantial evidence that he belonged to Ed.

Even though the small man would cover them with high collars or cravats, Ed still burned with pride knowing that they were there. In fact it was flattering that Oswald had to go through so much effort.

Oswald whined, tipping his head back to allow his boyfriend more access. He slowly snaked his arms around Edward's neck and shifted in his lap to take pressure off of his bad leg. He felt something hard nudge his things. "And you…" ,a shallow breath broke the rhythm of his words, say _I'm_ needy." He laughed a little breathlessly.

"I know that you might forget, on account of my superior intellect, but I am still human after all." The words vibrated off of Oswald's skin as the kisses travelled lower.

"Tch, you're-ahh." Oswald's snarky comment was interrupted when he felt a brush of wet warmth on one of his nipples. "You're so full of yourself." He retorted breathlessly. His back arched into the sensation. His nipples had always been hopelessly sensitive.

A soft moan escaped Oswald's parted lips as Ed began to nibble at the tiny nub. His eyes fluttered closed.

Ed chuckled against Oswald skin. He circled a thumb over the wet little nub as he leaned in to flick his tongue over it's twin.

"You'll be full of me in five minutes if you keep moaning like that."

Ed stopped to draw back when he felt a rough strike over the top of his head.

"Ow" he rubbed his head defensively while looking up to find Oswald's flushed face. His cheeks were so red that his freckles were barely present. Ed felt his cock twitch. Oswald was so cute and incredibly sexy when he was embarrassed.

"Edward Nygma, you know I don't like to partake in this nonsense before I've had my breakfast." Oswald screeched, attempting to roll off of the taller man's lap without success. Ed held him firmly in place.

"Breakfast? I already know what I want to eat." He was practically devouring Oswald with his eyes.

"As you stated in your earlier tantrum-"

"It was not a tantrum! I was simply calling you out on your shit." Oswald rolled his eyes, nose raised once again.

"Whatever- With my frequent absences we have to make the most of our time together." He ran his long fingers over Oswald's thighs, tracing idle patterns closer and closer to Oswald's semi hard cock.

How unfortunate that Oswald was only half hard when Ed was throbbing with excitement. His little boyfriend surely was not a morning person.

"Yes, well some people have jobs and important matters to attend to, like breakfast and reviewing my schedule so I can decide if I actually have time to have sex today since you spent almost all of yesterday of distracting me from my responsibilities." The complaints we're only half valid, a well churned concoction of sass and jest.

Ed only rolled his eyes and laughed at the second installment of this morning's tantrum. "You sound like some washed up old man."

"Maybe I will be by the time you get home from your next heist." He sassed but a little smirk pulled at the ends of his lips. It was the tiniest piece of evidence that, though the were valid concerns, Oswald wasn't not really that angry.

"But…" His fingertips ran up the expanse of Ed's thighs, stopping to grip the hard length staring up at him.

Ed gasped, staring at his lover a little bewildered. "I am partially responsible for this. So I won't leave you hanging." Oswald began to stroke slowly, prying a moan from Edward's lips. "I'm not _that_ cruel. At least, not to you."

Ed laid back, eagerly watching Oswald work.

"I'm lucky that you're not trying to bite my head off."

Oswald smirked wryly. "You shouldn't say those types of things to the man who has your dick in his hands." He ran his thumb over the dripping head.

Edward gasped. His hips rose upward involuntarily. "I'll take my chances" He smirked back. "You're not the only one who likes it rough."

"Tsk" Oswald cheeks colored a bit as he ignored the remark. He didn't particularly like voicing his kinks. He was raised to be a respectable gentleman, after all. He used hands to stroke up and down in unison, then moved the bottom one in a circular motion around the base like he was tightening a screw.

Edwards head lulled back. "Oh god...Oswald, you're amazing." He moaned through labored breaths.

"Ah, now you're finally saying something sensible." The dark haired man gloated teasingly. "Maybe I should do this more often." He always enjoyed watching Ed squirm under his touch. It was delightful to see such an intelligent and egotistical man reduced to gibberish under a few strokes of his fingers.

"Nnn...fuck...yes please." Ed was rocking his hips up with more vigor now.

Oswald began to stroke faster. He moved his other hand to fondle Ed's balls, making sure to trace along the sensitive seam with a finger tip. Ed's cheeks were a healthy shade of pink and his loose curls were starting to stick to his forehead. "Yes...oh...please... don't stop."

Oswald leaned in for a kiss. He was met with hungry lips, desperately parting to tangle a tongue with his. He kept stroking quickly, applying a bit more pressure. He broke the kiss when he felt Ed's breaths becoming more laboured.

Ed was teetering on the edge of orgasm, _and God,_ was he beautiful. His hair was askew, curls falling messily around his face. He looked up at Oswald, eyes glassy and full of desperation. Oswald took a moment to bask in this breathtaking image.

"Oh fuck." Was the closest warning Oswald got. He did not need one. After all this time he knew how to read Ed's body.

After a few quick breaths and a sharp thrust of his hips Ed came, his cum splattering over his and Oswald's stomach. Oswald continued to stroke through his release, letting him ride it out until his body fell lax against the mattress.

Oswald licked the cum off of his fingers one by one as Ed stared up at him dreamily. "I love you." His boyfriend whispered roughly, still trying to catch his breath.

Oswald swiped his finger over a sticky trail of cum on his stomach and pressed it to his boyfriend's lips. He watched as Ed eagerly lapped it up.

"Yeah, whatever I want breakfast."

There was a moment of silence before Ed broke into laughter. Oswald grinned and leaned forward to place a slow kiss to his lover's lips. "And _I guess_ I love you too." He sighed in mock exasperation.

Oswald winced a little as he got up. Ed was quick to help him rise and get off of the bed. He hobbled over to the closet to put on his robe.

Ed watched him lazily while sitting on the edge of the bed. "We're not done yet, you know." He gave the smaller man a little smirk.

Oswald smirked back. "I'll get back to you after I've checked my schedule." Oswald retreated back into the closet to find a pair of pajama pants to slip on.

"Now come over here and put some clothes on. I'm thinking eggs benedict with potatoes pancakes. And I'm definitely going to need a latte…"

* * *

Feedback is much appreciated.

Also, let me know if you want me to finish this one. I was going to post another piece I wrote for this collection as the next chapter. It's more reflective. But I might finish this piece first if you guys want.


	3. Scintilla of Affection

This "chapter" is rated PG. Fluff, emotional study and mild mentions of violence..

Your reviews would be fabulous.

* * *

"That was not part of our agreement" Ed growled into the burner phone. "In fact, I don't believe that anyone in their right mind would offer payment for a half-assed job. But I guess common sense is _not_ your strong suit son let me speak simply for you. _No hard drive, no money_."

He almost jumped when he felt a finger traced down the center of the back of his neck. "I love it when you take that tone with people." Came a low whisper in his ear, momentarily distracting him from his conversation with the moron on the other line. He turned his head to glance up at Oswald.

His lover's hair was mussed from his own dealings with a client. All the more alluring. He felt a little squeeze on his shoulders and a kiss pressed to his temple.

As Oswald moved to walk around the chair, his wrist was swiftly captured as he was whisked into the taller man's lap. Their eyes met and the dark haired man mouthed a little "hello". Ed smirked in reply and gave him a wink.

"Let's make this more interesting. The next time you call me, you had better have fulfilled your end of the bargain, all pieces in tact. And then maybe I will pay you in _and_ let you keep all of your limbs," he continued. He dropped the call before the man on the other line could respond.

Ed placed the phone on the end table beside him. He glanced up to meet the eyes of the man now sitting in his lap, giving him his undivided attention. "Hello Mr. Penguin. Have you found time in your busy schedule for me?" A playful little smirk curled at the end of his lips.

" _Possibly_." Oswald uttered with mock flippancy. His nonchalant expression was quickly whisked away by a coy little smile.

"I'm honored _."_ Ed teased, smirk widening. He ran his thumb along the width of the small wrist in his hand, discovering something displeasing _-no_ , **infuriating**. A large, dark bruise marred Oswald's pale skin. Ed could feel the rage burning in his chest like a climbing flame. He gently ran his thumb over the mark. "Pray tell, _who_ was stupid enough to mistreat you," he hissed through clenched teeth. He was ready to crack a skull.

Oswald shrugged. "Don't worry yourself. _He's dead_." And airy laugh slipped from his mouth, like a child giggling at a joke. Though, he hadn't been so carefree in the moment. In fact, Oswald had been viciously unforgiving, exploiting every ounce of his melodrama. He made sure that the traitor was made an example of.

But he and Ed were immersed in a dangerous game. To be publicly affectionate was a liability. It was much safer to be seen as passive-aggressive business partners in the public eye. And even so, with the nature of Oswald's business, it was more beneficial to be occasional associates then accomplices or collaborators. They were often pushing those borders in business alone. If anyone were to figure out about their personal endeavors it would be devastatingly dangerous. Especially if either of them were used as leverage against each other by their enemies.

"I am very capable of taking care of myself." Oswald "And I'm not easy to get rid of. _You should know._ You once called me a cockroach."

Ed scrunched his nose, those were less desirable times.

Despite his stuffy tone Oswald is thrilled that Ed was so concerned for his well being. Ed's overprotective tendencies, jealousy and possessiveness had been somewhat of a nightmare in his past. But to Oswald, they were a solemn declaration of his dedication.

It had taken a painfully long time for the two of them to trust each other again. And it was no secret that both of them needed constant confirmation.

"I know, it's one of your many astonishing features. But I can't help my desire to _destroy_ anyone who wrongs you." Ed's gaze was softer now.

"It's a carnal element of affection." He said matter-of-factly, an indirect 'i love you'. Ed raised the bruised wrist to his lips to place the gentlest of kisses.

"Nor can I," Oswald's confession was but a whisper. The two of them never broke eye contact.

Oswald took Ed's chin in his hands, lifting it ever so gently to press their lips together in a slow, sensuous kiss. Oswald's hands moved slowly, find their path into Edward's hair. His fingers sifted between soft brown locks, grasping firmly. A moan reverberated from Ed's lips to his.

Edward felt the tip of a wet tongue swipe his lower lips. He caught in between his teeth deftly and teased it with the tip of his own tongue. He could feel a shiver run through Oswald's body. He released the smaller man's tongue in favor of pressing his between Oswald's lips, running it against his teeth until he was granted entrance.

Oswald took this as an opportunity capture Ed's tongue between his lips and suck slowly. A soft "mmm" tickled his lips as Ed hummed in delight.

Long fingers traced up and down Oswald sides slowly, halting to pull the smaller man closer.

The two of them finally broke for air, lips swollen and eyes sparkling with adoration. It was a rare moment shared between the two of them, swelling with raw emotion and unbridled affection.

Tomorrow they would fall back into the rhythm of short banters, affectionate sass and coquettish smirks. Caught in this waltz until something brings them tumbling down into the deep recesses of their latent love for each other.

Edward leaned in to press short but lingering kiss to Oswald's lips. When they broke apart again he leaned back only slightly to let his eyes roam over Oswald's face. He studied Oswald's features with soft reveration, like an artist admiring a painting.

Oswald fought the warmth threatening to rise in its cheeks. "What are you doing?"

He always felt a little self-conscious when Ed observed him so intently. He felt so flawed and imperfect compared to Ed, with his even skin and impeccable bone structure.

Ed ran his thumb along Oswald's jawline, then moved it to trace the seam of his lips. "Burning every perfect detail into my memory." He gently brushed the pad of his thumb beneath one green eye and then the other. "Before I go away."

Oswald gently removed the hand from his face and brought Ed's knuckles to his lips, leaving a soft kiss in their wake. "You promised me two more days. And you know I don't like being jipped."

"A promise I intend to keep." Ed smiled, still watching Oswald's every movement.

A knock at the door interrupted their tender moment.

Oswald sighed. This was the sacrifice that came with being the king of Gotham. "Yes." He replied to the interruption.

"Boss, we have located Mr. Petrel's accomplices." Came the reply from the other side of the door. "I'll be right out," Oswald replied solemnly.

He gave his lover and apologetic smile. "My schedule is often busier than I could wish for." He ran his thumb along Ed's jawline.

"No worries," Ed tipped his head to catch the thumb between his teeth, nipping lightly. "I have my own matters to attend to."

Oswald shifted to stand. He laid a hand atop Edward's shoulder. "I'll see you tonight?" It was more of a reassurance than a question.

Ed nodded. "Of course." He wore a mischievous grin. "Don't think for a moment I'm going to let you get away without finishing what you started this morning."

Oswald rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Nygma." A smile broke on his lips. "Has anyone ever told you that you are...oh, what's the word... _needy_."

Edward laughed. Oswald stood on his toes to press a quick goodbye kiss to his boyfriend's lips.


	4. Patience is a virtue

Sorry guys. The last two weeks we're very busy.

This peice is very **mature**. Just FYI. No violence, just sex & naughtiness. If it's too much for you feel free to skip it.

Thenext one will be more fluffy/relationship analysis. Since they pieces vary in rating.

* * *

Oswald laid patiently, blindfold tied snugly over his eyes. His arms rest above his head, one wrist atop another. He was prepared to completely surrender himself to touch.

The lack of sight had him even more on edge, eager, nerve endings buzzing with electricity. Just the anticipation of the fingers gliding across his skin had him hard.

He hears hiss of the shower stream dwindle to silence; the slow grate of the shower door opening and the sound of Ed's feet padding toward the sink. He listens eagerly for any sound, unfolding Edward's movements in his mind. The sound of ruffled fabric had Oswald's mind spinning. He knew Edward was probably towel drying his hair and all he could imagine were the taut lines of his body; that little dip of his hip bones. Beautiful. Edward was truly a work of art. Oswald was dripping with yearning. He needed to feel that body pressed to his.

Oswald was more entranced by the emotional aspects if sex than the physical ones. Love, adoration and admiration were the only form of intimacy that appealed to him. It was those elements that made the physical aspects of sex so alluring.

In fact, Oswald never felt sexual desire until he met Edward. He had never been touched, or had interest in being touched, nor had he touched himself. When he Edward rekindled their affection in a long and torturous courtship, they had tumbled slowly into physical affection. A gentle brush of the fingers here, a kiss there, Ed's thumbs brushing his lips or the soft skin beneath his eyes. And through that love and devotion he had slowly exposed himself up to the more carnal aspects of affection. Every touch was elegantly amourous. Ed was patient with Oswald, slow and steady. He found it a fascinating challenge to uncover Oswald's little pleasures and weaknesses one by one; and through these adoring little encounters Oswald opened up like a flower.

Finally the door swung open. Followed by the a hum of content. "You look even more gorgeous than the first time I walked it."

When Ed had arrived home he found Oswald lingering on their bed, silk robe loosely tied and spilling over to bare a smooth chest and a pretty little thigh. His right hand was swirling a glass of wine. He peered at Ed beneath heavy lashes and hummed "you're late" in the most alluring husky voice.

It took all of Ed's self restraint not to pounce him then and there. But of course, that would be unacceptable. Oswald was a prize that was meant to be cherished. Here he was, laid out alluringly, the sash of the robe tied neatly like a present. He deserved to be ravished, unwrapped slowly until his whole body trembled with pleasure. And Ed, drenched in blood from prior arrangement, was in no position to pay these affections, not yet. He gave his lover a quick kisses and whispered, "Patience is a virtue". Earning a mumbled reply of something along the likes of, "A virtue I do not have." He wooed the feisty little crime Lord into waiting patiently through his shower. Now it was time to pay up.

"I hope that means you're going to do something about it," Oswald baited. His voice honeyed with desire.

Oswald felt the back of Ed's fingers trace along his cheek in a gentle caress. "I can tell you've missed me." He feels long fingers brush over the length of his cock. His back lifts from the sheets, forming an elegant arc.

"A-and you haven't." He quips back breathlessly. Ever the sassy one, even now. "Oh I have." The husky tone of Ed's voice sends a tingle down his spine. He feels the bed dip. Ed parts his legs to crawl between them, deliberately pressing his length against the inside of Oswald's thigh. Ed watches gleefully as Oswald's lips part, taking the opportunity to slide their lips together, tongue slipping slyly between Oswald's lips. He is met with a hungry kiss, tongue eager to twirl and play with it's companion. Ed's takes Oswald's chin in his hands, tipping it up to deepen the angle. Their lips collide in a vigorous, unpatterned symphony of sounds and touches, wet and unbridled. Ed's fingers travel from Oswald's chin, down his neck and chest. His lips follow, leaving wet kisses in their wake. He nibbles that little spot in the middle of Oswald's neck that drives him crazy, kisses beneath his ear and nibbles the lobe. His tongue traces the outer shell, earning a a shivering little gasp. Slowly, Ed leaves a trail of hot kisses down Oswald's neck, stopping at the shoulder to nibble and bite. He peppers kisses down the pale chest, pausing to pay special attention to one perky little nipple. He flicks his tongue across the tiny nub, watching his lover shiver. A few slow laps have Oswald squirming; when they become quick flicks, Oswald lays his forearm over his face to hide the generous blush and smother the desperate little whines pouring from his lips.

Ed takes his wrist and pins it above his head. "Now now, love. What fun is it if I can't see your pretty face." Oswald pouts in defiance, resisting fruitlessly against the hand holding his arm in place. He knows Ed would never truly restrain him. Years of trauma from multiple instances of captivity have left their deep scars. But there was a difference between being restrained and erotically repressed. Oswald found a certain pleasure in giving himself over to his lover to be ravished. And after several years, Ed had managed to find the perfect balance of force.

Ed nibbles the pebbled little nub and then shifts to pay the same attention to its twin, nibbling, sucking and flicking his tongue over and over until Oswald's back is arching.

He leaves a small kiss atop The swollen nipple and moves to press a hot, open mouthed kiss to Oswald's neck. "So sensitive. I love the way you squirm." Oswald growls in response. "Tell me, where else would you like me to use my tongue?"

Heat rises to Oswald's cheeks. " _You know where._ " He chokes out defiantly.

"Maybe if you're a good boy." The teasing tone in Ed's voice is oh-so alluring. Oswald will never admit it but he loves the tease.

Just like he loves the way Ed's lips are moving along his thighs, brushing over them with feather light touches before indulging him in warm, wet kisses. All of which are teasing close to his throbbing cock. Oswald rocks his hips up unconsciously. One of his hands is grasped tightly in the other as he struggles to keep them above his head in the midst of all of the tantalizing touches to his overly sensitized body.

The lack of sight and his fight to restrain his touch was driving him crazy with desire, not to mention Ed's unbelievably talented mouth which was nibbling on the dip of his hip right above his twitching cock. As strangled whine escaped Oswald's lips a little smirk crept its way onto Ed's lips. "Is there something you want?" Oswald pursed his lips, slowly forming a pout. He gasped loudly when Ed nuzzle the base of his cock. "Tell me Oswald."

Oswald's cheeks were burning. "T-touch me." He gave in with a shaky whisper. He could feel the heat in his face rise to his ears. "Touch you where?" Ed's warm breath tickled his hard length.

Ed was so incredulously infuriating. "I want you're mouth on my dick!" He finally snapped, cheeks ablaze in a deep shade of pink.

"I thought you'd never ask." He dragged his tongue along the bottom of Oswald's swollen cock, drawing out a long moan and the rock of Oswald's hips. In an instant Oswald's length was engulfed in a wet warmth. He reached out, grasping for the headboard to brace himself. He felt delicious suction as Ed's head moved up and down with a quick pace. A plethora of lewd noises and grunts that were pouring from Ed's mouth were a symphony to his ears. Oswald put all his effort into not rocking his hips up forcefully into the pleasurable sensation. A tongue swirled around his head, lapping the sensitive spots beneath and making his thighs quiver. He knew he could not take much more.

Fingers tangled in Ed's curly locks, pulling his head back. He heard a strangled "stop" and looked up to see Oswald sitting up a little disoriented. "I want to come with you." Leave it to Oswald to be a hopeless romantic in the midst of a blowjob.

Oswald took Ed's face in his hands and pulled him up for a searing kiss. Teeth sunk into lips and tongues tangled desperately. Ed moaned loudly as Oswald caught his tongue between his lips and sucked roughly. He took ahold of Oswald's hips and pulled him closer, bodies touching, his own cock pressing into Oswald's inner thigh.

The two of them broke apart breathlessly. Oswald tore the blindfold from his eyes and looked into Edward's sultrily, his eyes sparking with love and mischief. He peered down to run his eyes over the thick member budging his thigh. "Oh my," he feigned surprise while running the tip of a single finger over the length. Ed groaned helplessly. "Is this for me?" His eyes met Ed's again, a coquettish little smirk curling at the corner of his lips.

Oswald's hand curls around the thick girth and begins to move slowly. Ed shutters visibly. "All for you," comes a breathy reply. Ed's chocolate brown eyes melt into his as the two of them share an adoring gaze.

Oswald runs his thumb over the head, smearing the pearly precum. Ed's hips jerk up when his brushes over the slit. He strokes slowly, watching Ed's face twitch in pleasure. His hand eases to a stop. There is a small whine of protest. Oswald smiles mischievously. "I know what will make this better. He crawls unsteadily to the end of the bed to reach over a grab something out of the nightstand drawer.

Ed is too distracted by spectacular view of his lover's ass, wiggling ever so slightly as he reaches in the drawer, to pay much attention to what Oswald is doing. The click of a cap being open and the trick of a cool substance running down his cock, jerks Ed back to reality. He peers down to watch Oswald lick the strawberry lube off of the head of his cock slowly while wrapping both his hands around the girth and stroking quickly. Ed's head tips back instantly, a long breathy moan breaking free. "Fuck Oswald."

His fingers tangled in inky black locks, pulling as softly as possible. Ed's hips jerk up unconsciously when he feels the tip of Oswald's tongue wiggle into the slit. "Oh my God...yes" His mind is too hazy to form coherent thought. Suddenly Ed feels half of his length engulfed in Oswald's warm mouth and he's locked in the delicious limbo of sensory overload.

He rocks his hips upward unwilling, trying to control the force so as not to cause Oswald to gag.

Oswald hollows his cheeks, sucking firmly while drawing the length out of his mouth slowly. He listens for the guttural moan and hears it right on cue. That little move never ceases to drive Ed crazy. He sucks firmly on the head, glancing up so that Ed can see the little twinkle in his eyes.

"Tease," a breathless voice chides him. He winks in reply before dipping his head to bob up and down quickly, tongue lapping the underside of Ed's cock with each movement.

Ed has fallen back, head resting atop The pile of pillows. His fingers are still tangled in Oswald's hair. His mouth is slack, lips parted as his breaths become more erratic. The desperate little whines that slip from his lips tells Oswald that he is close. Oswald glances up to watch Ed's face, flushed with pleasure, lips twitching slightly. He slows his movements until the dwindle down into one laguid suck, topped off with a little kiss on the head of Ed's cock. He hears a disgruntled groan and nips at Ed's inner thigh. "You're not going to be complaining when your coming inside me." He flashes a coy smirk.

Ed groans again, this time a little less discontented. "If you keep talking like that, I'm going to come right now."

The smirk widened. He knew Ed loved being bossed around and he made it his mission to pull these little reactions out of his lover when he was squirming and desperate. Oswald curled his index finger inward to usher Ed to him, watching his lean in eagerly. Dainty hands cupped Ed's chin, drawing him in for a chaste kiss. "You've been so patient since this morning." Their lips slotted together once more, this time the tip of Oswald's tongue ran across Ed's lower lip, teasing him gently. "I think you deserve want you wanted," he whispered against his boyfriend's plump lips.

Ed devoured him, grasping his hips roughly and thrusting his tongue between his lips, tracing every inch of the inside of Oswald's mouth.

They tore apart messily. Ed licked along the seam of Oswald's wet lips and whispered into his ear, "Get on all fours."

The huskiness of Ed's voice and the look of sheer arousal in his eyes made something stir inside of Oswald. He obeyed wordlessly, arching up a bit when he felt a flutter of kisses along his lower back and the stroke of a tongue along his lower spine.

He heard the sheets rustle and the click of cap on the bottle of lube. His cheeks were parted gently but he had not expected to feel the warm sensation of Ed's tongue tracing over his entrance. "Oh god, Ed...please." He wasn't sure what he was even asking for. He felt lubed fingers wrap around his cock, stroking slowly and he swore his vision went white for a moment. The tongue flicked ever so carefully, swiping up slowly to trace his crack. It was soon replaced by a slick finger. Oswald wasn't sure whether to rock his hips forward or backward. His mind was clouded with pleasure, throaty moans free falling from his lips.

Another finger eased in slowly, thrusting and stretching. "I told you what I wanted to eat this morning." Ed hummed against Oswald's flush skin, biting right above his thigh. "And you should know, that I like to get what I want." Ed's thumb rubbed small circles just beneath the head of Oswald's cock.

"Ah-Stop being a brat and fuck me;" Oswald managed to whine between heavy breaths.

"With pleasure," Ed's honeyed voice buzzed along the shell of Oswald's ear. He whined as the fingers retreated, making him feel empty. Large hands grasped his hips, turning him to meet the eyes of his love. His chin was tipped up with a single finger. Oswald let his eyes flutter close as Ed pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He felt the bottle of lube being pressed into his hand. Oswald flicked the cap open and poured the rest of the contents over Ed's swollen cock, stroking slowly until it was completely covered. "Nnngh, don't tease." Ed pleaded, stalling the small hands wrapped around his cock. Oswald smirked, gently releasing the twitching member. "I'm just getting you back."

"You know this is going to call for revenge," Ed teased back as he laid Oswald down, parting his thighs. " _I plan on it_." Oswald drawled, gaze deep and sultry."

"I'll get you when you least expect it."

Their lips met again as Ed eased in slowly, falling to together in short quick kisses, again and again. Ed began to rock slowly, allowing Oswald to adjust to the intrusion.

He flicks his tongue against Oswald's lips and slips it inside when they part pliantly. A mumbled command of "faster" somewhere in the midst of their kiss signals Ed's to pick up the pace. He rocks his hips roughly and more restlessly, giving in to the tight sensation hugging his aching cock. "God, you feel so good." He growled against Oswald's lips, dipping his head to nip along his neck. He had every intention of leaving a mark. Oswald was rocking up with vigor, his eyes starry with lust and affection. Ed hastily reached between the two of them to stroke Oswald's neglected cock, drawing his desperate whines up an octave.

Ed slowed his erratic thrust momentarily to flip them over so Oswald was in his lap, adjusting them carefully then resting his hands atop Oswald's hips. Oswald moved slowly at first, revelling at the sensation of this new angle. He knew he wouldn't last long with his bad leg. But the look of sheer pleasure and amazement of Ed's face made him wish that he could. The brown eyes watched him intently, glazed with pleasure. Ed's lips were parted slightly as he panted softly, brown curls tossed haphazardly while some of them stuck to his forehead. He moaned helplessly while taking in the gorgeous sight and the feel of Oswald bouncing atop him.

They had both drawn this out for so long that neither of them was going to last much longer. The sound of desperation lingering on the edge of Ed's moans meant he was close to the tipping point. He moved his wrist more rapidly, applying a little more pressure near the head of Oswald's cock. His hips rocked up to meet Oswald's, angling just a bit. A delighted yelp drew a wide grin from Ed's lips. He knew he found the spot.

"Yes, yes, yesss fuck." Oswald cried wildly, bouncing with more vigor as the head of Ed's cock stroked that spot everytime. He body trembled, his lips parted but no sound came tumbling forth aside from a few broken breaths. Within seconds he was spilling his release on to Ed's stomach. His head fell back. His fingers were clutching Ed's forearms tightly as he road his release out roughly. The tightened of Oswald's muscles around Ed's cock pushed him over the edge only moments later. Oswald rocked his hips sloppily, allowing Ed to thrust up roughly as he spills inside of him.

They slowly ease to a stop, both breathless and flushed from the intensity of it all.

Oswald runs his fingers through Ed's damp locks, watching him keenly.

"What are you thinking about?" Ed asks, still a slowly catching his breath.

"How gorgeous you'd look with your hands tied to the bed frame." He grinned slyly, despite his exhaustion. "But that's a thought for another day."

Ed sighed longingly, running the thought through his mind with a delighted shiver. He traced Oswald's lower lip with his thumb. "I'm going to hold you too that."

Oswald slumped forward, rolling to lay beside his love. He winced, his leg aching after being on his knees for so long. Ed wrapped one arm around him, drawing him close so Oswald's head laid atop his chest. "You don't have to." Oswald replied sleepily. "I already know what scarves I'm going to use."

Ed chortled, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. He sat up, moving to tuck Oswald in. He lifted Oswald's damaged leg gently and began to massage. Oswald exhaled, letting himself sink into the mattress.

"Can I at least petition for green?"

His eyes fluttered open when he heard Ed's voice. "No. You're not making the decisions here." He sassed back playfully. He felt the pain slowly fade away from his leg.

"What if I'm a good boy?" Ed tried.

This time it was Oswald's turn to laugh. "You're never a good boy."

Ed chuckled, curling behind him and nipping the shell of his ear. "That's why you like me."

"Touche." Oswald shrugged. "Now, shut up and hold me."

Ed nuzzled the top of his head. "Anything for you."


End file.
